Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a head light module that improves a product appearance and quality of a vehicle, and reduces cost and the number of components.
Description of Related Art
A head light module, also called a headlamp, is a device that serves to illuminate a forward path on which a vehicle runs, and requires brightness to enable a driver to verify obstacles on a road, which are 100 m from the front of the vehicle, at night.
A headlamp assembly of the related art (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-110213) includes a bulb (lamp), a reflector which supports the bulb and reflects forward light irradiated from the bulb, and a lens connected to a front side of the reflector by a holder.
Generally, a head light module of a vehicle includes a front light that emits light to a front side of a vehicle to make a visual field of a driver and a combination lamp that emits light to perform variety functions.
The combination lamp includes a front combination lamp and a rear combination lamp. The front combination lamp includes a head lamp, a turn signal lamp that is used during a right turn or a left turn, and a position lamp, and the rear combination lamp includes a rear lamp that is lighted during a back gear condition, a brake lamp that is lighted during a braking, and a tail lamp.
The combination lamp includes a light source that uses Light-Emitting Diode (LED) or bulb and a light guide that distributes luminous intensity to form various pattern.
Recently, surface illumination position lamp that uses plurality of LED lamps has been being applied, and the components like LED are increased, the area of the head lamp is extended, and the cost is also increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.